You're Still You
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy oneshot. Based on the song You're Still You by Josh Groban. House and Cuddy dance and House shows Cuddy how much he loves her. Rated M. Please R


1/4/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy. David Shore does. I don't own the song "You're Still You" It's sung by Josh Groban. You can hear this song on joshgroban (dot) com. Just click on Audio Player.

Rated: M Please R&R

Gregory House sat in his office; it was a late Friday night around 11:00p.m. He sat alone in his office; he was reviewing a case that he and his ducklings had had that day. The patient had had lupus in the end. The blue eyed doctor knew that now and he was currently relaxing listening to his various collection of CD's. He had recently heard a singer by the name of Josh Groban and House really liked his music. Many of the songs reminded him of his lover, boss and best friend Lisa Cuddy.

Some of the songs were in Latin and others were in Italian and House being multi-lingual knew each and every word.

Cuddy and House had been lovers for almost a year. In that time, it hadn't been all puppies and sunshine especially when they were arguing at work about House's usual crazy work antics. Everyone around PPTH thought that they hated each other and in some regard that would be true, neither of them really enjoyed their arguments, but on a deeper level they did it all for show. Deep down, they both secretly knew they loved arguing with the other and the rise they got out of it.

There had been good times too and mostly those were when everyone had left for the night and Cuddy and House were all alone in PPTH, both busy in their own little worlds. But on these nights that they were alone, it wasn't until soon after everyone had left that they met with each other and hung out, either eating Chinese food, making out or making love or various pieces of furniture, talking about nothing or all of the above. But tonight was an exception, tonight instead of doing these things, tonight he wanted to show Cuddy how much he loved her and Cuddy knew House wasn't the most romantic kind of guy, but this was clearly an effort on his part.

With that thought it mind House got up from his office chair, grabbed his cane, and took the CD out the CD player and put it in its case. With that all done, he limped his way over to Cuddy's office.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was working on paper work and she was tired. Her blinds closed so the only source of light was from her desk lamp. It had been a long day and an even longer week dealing with various clients, donors, meetings etc. Cuddy took a break from doing her paperwork. She sighed and rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Just then, House opened the door without knocking of course. When did he ever do that? As she looked up, Cuddy thought _"Will he ever learn to knock?" "No" _was her brains response.

House looked at Cuddy and leered at her, as he always did. She just glared at him. Neither of them blinked and after a seemingly long time, Cuddy blinked and then smiled at House. It was their nightly fun thing to do, it was often that House won and she lost. Cuddy noticed that House was carrying something with him. House leaned his cane on the edge of Cuddy's desk and limped over to behind her desk and sat on it. Without a word, he opened the CD player that was on her computer and put the CD in and shut it. Cuddy began to protest, but House quickly stopped that with a searing kiss.

When the two lovers broke apart, House changed the song that was playing to a more appropriate song. As it began to play he held out his hand to her. Cuddy looked wearily at her lover as she knew how much pain he was in, and she accepted his hand. Cuddy wasn't sure what House was going to do, but she knew that she trusted him.

House led Cuddy slowly and painfully out from behind her desk. He smiled at her, and this wasn't one of those fake smiles that he often used, this was a genuine smile that she rarely saw. But when she did see it, it brought her joy to see him so happy. She smiled brightly back at him. Hand in hand, House pulled Cuddy close to himself and the two lovers began to sway together. It was as close to dancing as they would get because let's face it, it's a bit difficult for a guy with a limp and constant pain to dance and move around.

As Cuddy leaned into her lovers arms and swayed there with him, she felt totally and completely safe. She closed her eyes and listened to the words of the song. House too was content and happy. He too closed his eyes and listened to the words.

_Through the darkness   
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you_

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you   


_  
You walk past me   
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through 

_  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you   
After all  
You're still you_

The song ended and it couldn't have been soon enough because House's leg gave out from underneath him almost as soon as the song had ended. Luckily for House, Cuddy was there to make sure that he didn't fall on his butt. They helped each other, although Cuddy was doing most of the work, as she led him over to black leather couch nearby her desk. Cuddy helped to prop up his bag leg.

House then fished out his Vicodin bottle from its hiding place, opened the bottle and dry swallowed two of them. Cuddy then went to a mini refrigerator that she had nearby her desk and got out a cold bottle of water for him. Cuddy then handed her lover a bottle of water which he accepted and drank greedily from. He emptied the bottle and handed it back to her with a smug look on his face. Cuddy grabbed the bottle from his hands and placed it on the desk top. The Dean of Medicine looked at her lover and smiled at him. Then she began to massage his right leg, starting from his foot and working her way up to his thigh.

Neither of them had said a word in all of this. House had looked at her as she had massaged his bag leg and he could feel the pain ebbing away due to the Vicodin and her touch. There was nothing that soothed him more than Vicodin and her touch. To him, Cuddy was beautiful. When she had finished massaging his leg, she turned to him and smiled, he smiled back at her.

Then he kissed her gently but powerfully. They both pulled back and looked into each others eyes. House then spoke "Cuddy…Lisa, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you despite your work a holic tendencies and general bitchiness demeanor. I still love you". With that he kissed her again and he pulled her on top of him. Cuddy smiled at him and spoke "House…Greg, I love you too, despite your pain in the ass antics and nonexistent regard for others, I still love you too".

With that she kissed him deeply and slowly and House groaned as Cuddy shifted her body weight and she could feel his body reacting to hers. He kissed her back and trusted his hips into hers, despite the shooting pain that radiated up his leg. Tonight was their night and no amount of leg pain was going to slow them down. Soon the two lovers were making out like teenagers and it was a good thing that no one had walked in on them. If someone had, there was no telling what might have happened. Pretty soon both sets of clothes were on the floor and Cuddy was straddling House, both lovers knew what they wanted and they kissed each other deeply. When they came up for air, Cuddy smiled wickedly at her lover and he grinned at her. With that, she thrusted herself onto House and made him moan loudly and soon the two lovers were covered in sweat and were crying out each others names as they neared their climax. As quickly as it had begun, it was over and they laid in each others arms sweaty, but content. House then kissed her cheek and watched her lover close her eyes and fall asleep. Grabbing his Vicodin bottle, he shook out four tablets, dry swallowed them and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, no one dare questioned why Cuddy's door was locked, shades drawn or why she and House were wearing the same clothes they had on the day before. If anyone did ask, they got a verbal lashing from both of them. Every time that House went into Cuddy's office, without knocking of course, he grinned when he saw the leather couch. She too grinned whenever she looked at it. It never failed to make her smile.

One day, Cuddy found a note on her desk, she opened it up and it read "I'm glad that you're still you. See you tonight". It was unsigned but Cuddy knew who it was.


End file.
